<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Gritty! by Ravin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467002">Not Gritty!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin'>Ravin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fandom - Fandom, Not!Gritty, Voice Teams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blanket Permission, Filk, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Podfic Welcome, Voice Team made me do it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of "That's Amore" to "Not Gritty"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Gritty!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465559">Tiny 'Tato</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb">klb</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher">TheArcher</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame everyone on the Voice Team Discord Server for this. I can't really even earn anymore points, but I wrote it anyways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(On discord where chaos is king<br/>When podficcer meets fic here's what they say)</p>
<p>When the words hit your ear like a fic you can hear<br/>Not Gritty<br/>When the work is divine like you've had too much wine<br/>Not Gritty<br/>The mods will ping ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling<br/>And they'll sing "Tiny ‘Tato"<br/>Kudos will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay<br/>Yes, this I know</p>
<p>When the fics make you drool because their so cool<br/>Not Gritty<br/>When you put on a show with some crazy Reylo<br/>You're a Braincell<br/>When you make a fandom and you know ship it, Braincell<br/>Scusa mi, but you see, Chaos roams free<br/>Not Gritty</p>
<p>When the words hit your ear like a fic you can hear<br/>Not Gritty<br/>When the work is divine like you've had too much wine<br/>Not Gritty<br/>The mods will ping ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling<br/>And they'll sing "Tiny ‘Tato"<br/>Kudos will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay<br/>Yes, this I know (points lotto)</p>
<p>When the fics make you drool because their so cool<br/>Not Gritty (Not Gritty)<br/>When you put on a show with some crazy Reylo<br/>You're a Braincell<br/>When you make a fandom and you know ship it, Braincell<br/>Scusa mi, but you see, Chaos roams free<br/>Not Gritty (Gritty)<br/>Not Gritty</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>